Gravity
by pinky71103
Summary: Short story taking place after the episode called "Gravity" Please read and review. Rated T just to be safe.


Disclaimer: I own nothing including the characters. Story is strictly for entertainment purposes. This is my first attempt to write in the first person and this story is from Tom's POV set after the episode Gravity. Please read and review, I like to know what readers think.

Man I am finally back on Voyager. I was sure they would have left us behind weeks ago. I have to admit I am a little disappointed that the transporter room is empty aside from Harry and the Doc. I mean don't get me wrong it's great to see my best friend after so long but why isn't B'Elanna here. Nodding my hellos and goodbyes quickly I pause just outside the doors to the transporter room, hoping maybe she is on her way.

"Mr. Paris I believe sickbay is this way." The Doc states as if I didn't remember, but that is the last place I want to be right now.

"Yeah Doc I know but there is something I have to take care of, take care of Noss and Tuvok and I will be there soon." Please, please don't argue with me I'm thinking. Great he takes the hint, with a knowing smile.

"Very well, Lieutenant, but if you don't report to sickbay within the next hour I am sending security for you."

"Don't worry, I'll be there" I would tell him just about anything to leave me to my mission right now. I wait patiently until the three disappear around the corner. I tap my chest. Great no communicator, I forgot. Searching the corridor for the nearest wall panel I spot one a few feet away and tap the comm. button. "Computer locate Lt. Torres"

"Lt Torres is in Engineering"

"Of course she is." God forbid I could tear her away from those engines. I am pretty sure I got to engineering in record speed. The doors slid open and I began my search. Black and gold, black and gold, her little worker bees, all hard at work. And then there she is. Just as beautiful as she was the day I left her, as I dreamed her for the last few months. She spots me as I begin to walk toward her.

"To…?"

Three letters, one syllable, too much talking. Before either of us realizes exactly what is going on, I grab her lifting her easily up off the floor. Miraculously, probably out of instinct only, she wraps her arms around my neck instead of her fingers. I'm kissing her and she starts to kiss me back, a hand in my hair, she smells great, I've missed that. She feels even better. Until reality dawns, well at least for her and she pulls away from me, as much as she can with my tight grip, maybe a little tighter than necessary to keep her up. I don't want to let her go, it's been so long since I have held her like this, felt her lips on mine, inhaled her scent. I have half a mind to back her up against one of these panels and relive some of those dreams I have had about her since I've been gone.

"Tom what are you doing?" She hisses.

Her words now bring me back to join her in reality. I take a glance around; at least a half dozen pair of eyes were watching us with extreme interest. Now I don't really care about an audience, but my lover on the other hand… With her hand on my face she turned my attention back to those deep brown pools that hold my soul. God I just want to kiss her lips again and never stop.

"If you're not dying and you haven't lost your mind I am going to need for you to put me down." Her voice was low and she spoke as if I were a four year old or had indeed lost my mind.

Even though I am pretty sure I left my rational mind down on that damned planet I do as she asked. I may be a little love sick but I am not suicidal after all. She's down but she's still pressed close enough to feel her heartbeat. She places her hands on my biceps, probably to keep me at bay should I feel the need to send her air born again.

Sheepishly I grin down at her, there is annoyance on her face but it's not anger so I'll take it. "I missed you" My hands brush her hair back and remain on her face. The annoyance is gone now, but what is that, which took its place… Embarrassment perhaps? Whatever it was it was gone in an instant and this one, this one, I recognize instantly. Anger, but I realize it is not meant for me and she spins around quickly and snaps at her nosey little bees to get back to work, they scurry away. With her hand around my wrist she leads me back out into the corridor, not so many prying eyes in the out here during alpha shift.

"What are you doing here Tom, and you're out of uniform"

For the first time I take notice of my appearance. Sure I'm a little disheveled and dirty, my jacket and turtleneck long gone. "As I said before, I missed you, I had to see you. Didn't you miss me at all?"

"I've been so busy I didn't really get a chance to miss you, it's only been 2 days here Tom."

I couldn't believe it. I survived on that planet for months my only driving will was to make it back to her, and she "Didn't get a chance to miss me." I turned away from her now embarrassed myself she must really think I am crazy. Before I can take more than three steps I feel her strong arms encircle my waist from behind, her head resting on my back.

"I'm sorry." She says quietly. "I know there was a time differential down on the planet, but I guess I just didn't know it would affect you so much. And for what it's worth I'm glad you're okay and you're home."

"It's worth everything." I say turning around and I mean it. I wanna kiss her again but I know she would just push me away. One freebee PDA would be all she could handle in such a short timeframe. It's like she reads my mind sometimes, often responding before I have a chance to speak.

"I'm working Tom… And something tells me you skipped out on the Doc." Her voice is teasing a hint of a smirk on her lips as she lifts a hand to brush my forehead, stings a little maybe a scratch, I have paid no attention to in my haste to get to her.

Pulling her hand down I wrap her arm around my waist, my hand finding its place along her neck, fingers in her hair. I'm in her personal space again and I feel her tense but honestly there is nowhere in this universe I would rather be right now, and I am praying to whatever God's will answer me that she doesn't push me away. "I wanna kiss you." I whisper for her ears only. I can feel her pulse jump, practically hearing the algorithms going off in her head. She wants it too, but she is fighting for that control she prides herself in. Pride is the last thing on my mind. Her pulse, her lips, those eyes, the breasts I feel pressed to my stomach, the hands gripping my shirt, all take precedents over control. She can have it, but I can guarantee she won't keep it.

"I am going to kiss you" I can feel the low growl go through her body. Whatever grip she had on that control was all but gone but holding a sliver of dominance she pulled me down to her instead of coming up to meet me. Not that I gave a damn once I felt her open her mouth to me, every bit as warm and sweet as I had dreamed, as I had remembered. A few moments and she is all but panting, can't say I am doing much better her hands tight around my waist, mine still on her erratic pulse as I put the other out behind her to brace her impact on the wall I about to push her up against. Never in my life have I wanted something so badly.

"Doctor to Lt. Paris" No, no, no I must be hallucinating, I don't even have a comm. Badge. If I am hallucinating then so is she because I can feel her pushing me back, nothing touching now but our lips, hers between mine I bite down just a little and she stops pushing me, pulling me back. Taking her bottom lip further into my mouth I suck on it gently to relieve any pain I may have caused. Moments pass, but not enough.

"Doctor to Lt. Torres" She pushes me away completely, Damn him, as soon as I get a clean bill of health I am going to decompile his matrix. She takes a moment, maybe to reign in some of that control she tossed away and to get her breathing back to normal. Her eyes don't leave mine but she answers like he knew she would.

"Lt. Torres." She responds, biting the lip I had been suckling seconds before.

"Lt. Torres could you please inform Mr. Paris that his time is up, and he is to report to sick-bay at once, before I am forced to do a sight to sight transport." I roll my eyes, girlish I know but nothing else seems appropriate at the moment. She smirks, those lips, damn it, stepping forward but finding a hand on my chest.

"He is on his way."


End file.
